


Euphioia is the end of a bad day

by helpmeimstuckon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roy and Thea makr her feel better, Sin had a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin was so wrapped up in the feeling of Thea's lips on hers, her breasts pressing against hers, only two thin layers separating them, she didn't even feel Thea unbutton and unzip her pants until Roy was tugging them off. <br/>“Holy Fuck.” She muttered as Thea worked her lips down Sin's neck towards her chest. <br/>“That's the goal.” Roy said with a smirk.</p><p>Edited for clarity 8/31/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphioia is the end of a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Feel free to let me know about any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Sin was constantly and eternally confused at the fact that they'd picked  _her._ Her picking them, that made sense. They were wonderful; Thea with those soft smiles and fire in her veins, Roy with that everlasting smirk and constant support. But Sin... she was a human train-wreck. She couldn't even keep her life on track for five minutes. But they wanted her.

A fact they were making extremely clear from Roy's hands holding her hips from behind as his lips left a trail of kisses up behind her ear. Meanwhile, Thea was holding her waist, her lips soft on Sin’s own. Sin smiled, pulling Thea close, accepting the kiss and shoulders leaning back into Roy. It had been a long day. She'd drawn the dreaded 12 hour shift at the bar, ending in Sin having to toss a drunkard out. When he wheeled on her and swung, landing a solid punch, she ended up biting her tongue so hard it bled. As soon as she got home Thea and Roy picked up on her bad mood and had taken steps to amend it. She'd remained in a funk until Thea and Roy had locked eyes across the room and all but dragged Sin back to the bedroom.

Now, with Thea and Roy working together to lift her shirt off, Sin’s bad day was all but forgotten. She lifted at Roy’s tug, and let out a small whimper as Thea pulled Sin's bottom lip between her teeth while she moved away to let the offending fabric lift. Roy's hands wrapped around her waist, one hand lifting to brush the thin fabric of her bra. Thea’s hands ran through Sin's short hair, her lips working down her jaw and neck.

Sin's hands drifted to Thea's waist, pulling at the fabric there. Before she could manage thing Thea and Roy turned her and lowered her onto the bed without a word. Thea made a short show off pulling her shirt off, the lacy garment below as sheer as one could be. Thea prowled up to Sin, stopping with her knees on the sides of Sin's  hips, grinding into her as she pressed another kiss on her lips. Sin was so wrapped up in the feeling of Thea's lips on hers, her breasts pressing against hers, only two thin layers separating them. She didn't even feel Thea unbutton and unzip her pants until Roy was tugging them off.

“Holy Fuck.” She muttered as Thea worked her lips down Sin's neck.

“That's the goal.” Roy said with a smirk, coming to lay on the bed, his lips ghosting over Sin's. At his comment Sin could feel Thea smile, her hand working around her to slide her bra clasp open.

“Someone's gotten good at doing that one handed.” Roy noted pulling his shirt off.

“I've had a lot of practice.” Thea replied on her knees, pinning Sin at the waist. She gave a Cheshire smile, tossing Sin's bra aside, looking down at Sin like she was ready to eat her up. Sin's hips bucked in a particularly needy way, throwing Thea of balance so she dropped. Thea ended up with her elbows on either side of Sin's head, shock on her face. Roy laughed but Sin heard his breath catch when Thea again worked her lips down Sin's neck. Sin knew from experience that he could and would spend all night watching them make out. Sin and Thea always made sure he got his share of the fun.

Thea's lips worked down to Sin's chest, pressing wet kisses along the way. She let out a breathy sigh, letting her lips drift across Sin's hard nipple, the heat enough to make Sin whimper for more. Thea looked up at her, the power she held over Sin turning her on even more. Roy, from where he lounged next to Sin, let one of his hands drift up and down her side leaving goosebumps in its wake. He let his hand drift over Thea's jean clad thigh, before moving his bow-calloused thumb to drift up over Sin's other nipple. With Thea's tongue and Roy’s rough hand lending to such a gentle action, Sin let out an ungodly whimper.

“Please, please,  _please_.” She babbled, knowing when they worked her together like this she'd come before they even got her bare. “Please.”

“Please what?” Thea purred, a hand traveling down to tease Sin. Her fingers running just across the thin fabric before trailing up again.

“We can't do anything if we don't know what you want.” Roy dragged his adept fingers away to make his point, putting a clueless pout on his lips.

Sin stared up at the pair of them, searching for her words. “I want you to make me come.” She whimpered, rolling her hips up into a Thea, whose breath hitched at the action. She looked over to Roy, the small show off power leting her regain some composure. “I want both of your hands on and in me.” She said, watching Roy's eyes go dark, “And whatever else you two can think of. Make me come.” She repeated eyes settling back on Thea, who's hand was traveling the curve from Sin's hip to waist.

“As you wish.” Roy muttered, leaning to press a kiss to Sin’s lips. Thea's mouth was already back to Sin's nipple, teeth tugging to make Sin gasp against Roy's lips. As one of Thea's hands went to Sin's other breast, thumb trailing over and over her nipple, Roy pulled away. He leaned and unbuttoned Thea's pants, letting his hands linger and drift. They managed to shimmy her out of them without having Thea once break her mouth from Sin's body. Thea traveled down to leave deeply colored hickeys where only the three of them would ever know to look. She pressed them along the bottom of Sin's breast, the space between them, at her side on her ribs. Roy made quick work of his own pants, coming to stand behind Thea. He reached down, stroking Sin through her panties. She let out a whimper, a hand reaching out past Thea to tug him close with the band of his boxers. Thea made a small noise at his growing hardness against her ass, but kept leaving marks down Sin's body.

“Fuck.” Sin muttered as Roy's thumb traced her clit and Thea's teeth grazed her skin at the exact same time. By the time Thea reached her hip, Roy had her soaked through the fabric there.

Thea smiled and pulled them away, making Sin feel every moment as the peeled away from her skin. “Look what a mess you've made.” Thea tsked, pulling the panties down her legs. “And I thought you'd been a good girl all day.”

“Fuck.” Sin knew when Thea went this route Roy would follow and she'd soon be dripping (and apologizing for it.)

“What on earth are we going to do about this mess, Mr. Harper?” Thea asked, turning and sliding her hand past his waist band in one swift movement. Her worked him over, making Roy's hips buck forward to meet her. Sin let out a groan at the sight of Thea getting him off but not getting the pleasure of the full show.  

“Well, Miss Queen.” Roy replied voice only slightly hitched. “We  _could_ let it air dry.” His voice alone was a torment, leaving Sin to imagine the show they could put on. Knowing she wouldn't be allowed to touch herself during it without further punishment.

“That is true, Mr Harper, but it seems a shame to let all that go to waste.” Sin's eyes traveled back to Thea's movement at her words. Roy's cock was stiff and upright now, that much she could tell. Sin knew the way it would stand at attention, straining nearly all the way to his belly. At the thought, she whimpered. Sin looked up just as Thea caught her eye, “We could always lick it up.”

Sin started to babble again at the thought, “Please, please,  _please_.” She rambled. “Please do.”

“If you're feeling oh so generous, then let's.” Roy told Thea, who stopped her lazy movements, pulling her hand from his cock. He stripped his boxers away in no time, kicking them across the room as the pair of them descended on Sin. Thea pressed on Sin’s thighs spreading her legs  apart. She started then, her tongue trailing across Sin's opening, her lips, her clit. Roy let one of his hands slide down, his sure movements bringing her close to the edge. Thea knew how close she was, but to prolong to torture, she moved mouth to suck hickeys down Sin's thigh. 

Sin hoped that, though Thea would make her wait, Roy may be easier to break. One of Sin's hands reached out to grab Roy's cock, settling into smooth strokes.

“Someone’s eager to prove herself.” He said in an appreciative hum.

Sin nodded obediently and reached her other hand to unclasp Thea's bra. “I want to come.” She pleaded, her hand sliding along Thea's body as she straightened up on her knees to slide her bra off. Roy stopped working her, pulling away as Thea did. Sin's fingers worked Thea's nipple, and she pouted over at Roy. “Please.”

Roy and Thea shared a glance, “Do you think she's earned it, Miss Queen?”

“I'm quite afraid she hasn't, Mr Harper.” Thea replied looking down, a glimmer of play mixed with the acted disappointment. “She really  _must_ try harder.”

Sin groaned in frustration. “I'll prove myself.” She promised. “Any way you want.”

“Then be  _patient._ ” Thea said, lowering and bumping her nose against Sin's. “And kiss me. I want you to taste yourself on my mouth.”

And Sin obeyed, her fingers working Roy's cock as Thea swept her tongue through Sin's mouth. Sin gasped on her mouth when one of Thea's fingers slid into her. Roy pulled her hand off of him, giving himself room to move around and join Thea in sliding a finger in and out. Sin melted, with the two of them moving and curling in just the right ways. “Fucking hell, oh my god, oh my god.” Sin rasped out at the feeling of them working her cunt together almost too much. Thea's thumb continually running over Sin's clit, Roy's fingers curling against her. Sin let out a drawn out whine when the actions stopped.

“Eager beaver today.” Thea scolded.

“Thea,  _please_.” Sin begged knowing she was the mastermind behind the torture. “Come on.”

Thea pouted. “I think it's time _we_ had some fun, don't you Mr Harper?”

“I'm having lots of fun, Miss Queen.” Roy sighed, feeling for Sin. “But I serve at your pleasure.”

Thea crawled across the bed, straddling Sin at her shoulders. Her lacy panties rolled against Son’s chin. “Take them off for me.” She challenged.

As she spoke, Roy pinned Sins hands to the bed at her hips. His tongue teased her clit, making the whole thing infinitely more difficult.

Sin arched her back stretching to grab the fabric. She curled her tongue around the edge, tugging at it. She worked her tongue around, grabbing the fabric between her teeth. She pulled the fabric down, tugging it down as far as she could on her own. Thea straightened up on her knees letting the panties slide down. Sin started working Thea's clit with her tongue. She felt one of Roy's hands let go of their loose grip on her wrist and start working Thea from behind. His hand loosely hooked with Sin’s fingers as they worked Thea together. She didn't even miss Roy's mouth on her. Getting to watch Thea come apart, tasting her as she did, hearing her get louder and louder, more than made up for it. Sin licked her thumb then ran it across Thea's nipple. Thea moaned in the most delightful way, and Sin heard Roy chuckle.

“You're being very mouthy today, Miss Queen.” He said, the heat from his breath making Sin shake.

Thea let out a stream of profanities at the way Roy twisted his fingers just as Sin sucked on Thea's clit. Sin couldn't hold back the laugh in reply which got her a stern look from Thea.

“Don't you start. I can drag this on all night.” Sin wasn't convinced that was a threat, Thea couldn't be _that_ mean. But the growl in Thea's voice was enough to make her go quiet, pulling at Thea's clit with a kiss. Roy's fingers pulled away from hers and Sin’s hips bucked as Roy started working her clit. It was Thea's turn to laugh now, “There we go.” She muttered, feeling the power balance shift back into place. Sin moaned into Thea as Roy's touch picked up speed. “No coming.” Thea commanded.

Sin whimpered and moved her hand down to Roy's inside of Thea. She ran the flat of her tongue along Thea's clit and before long they had her shaking. Thea came in a blaze of shouted promises and full on collapsing off of Sin once she'd come down from the high. Roy pulled his hand away to give Thea a few last pets, welcome her back to earth. Sin took a second to lick her lips clean and regain some composure. Sin gasped a few moments, feeling vulnerable and exposed and completely  _safe_. She looked over to find Roy and Thea looking over at her, something warm and kind radiating out from their eyes. Then Thea smirked.

“You think she's earned it, Mr Harper?” She asked, the gentleness and her voice making Sin look away.

“Yeah,” Roy replied, crawling over to give Sin a long kiss. “She’s more than earned it.”

Sin sighed, which turned into a moan as Thea's mouth and Roy's fingers started on her. Sin was already so far gone it didn't take long at all to have her trebling and babbling again. When she came she couldn't even hear her self screaming their names. When she came back she found the pair smiling at her, Thea half on top of her, and Roy near at hand.

“You good there?” He asked as Thea's started to press soft kisses to the the bruises she had left earlier.

“Yeah, Abercrombie.” Sin smiled. “I'm very good.”

Sin made eye contact with Thea, the unspoken plan passing between them. With in no time they had Roy pinned on his back and close to coming. Thea riding up and down on top of him, and Sin slicking her mouth over his stiff cock every time Thea straightened up. One of Roy's hands landed on Thea's hip, the other tugging the short strands of Sin’s hair.

Roy came with a shout, and as soon as Thea pulled off, Sin cleaned him off with her tongue _._ Roy let off a sigh, coming back to himself. Thea crawled up next to him as Sin finished him off. Thea pressed a kiss to his lips, and Sin straightened up arching her back. She looked down at them a feeling of pure love shocking through her.

Roy looked over and pulled Sin in by the wrist. Thea reached across and pulled the blanket over them. “Feeling better?” She asked slyly.

Sin smiled over at her. “Much.”


End file.
